elderscrollsrobloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Varian Aquilarios
Varian Aquilarios '''(2E 576- 2E 633) was the third ruler of The Empire of Cyrodiil. Retrieved his rightful place at the Ruby throne ''and as Emperor. Notable as the last ''Aquilarios after his father Carolus and his father's uncle Varen Aquilarios. '' Varian is the husband of ''Sevara Valerius, secret father of Dorian Valerius ''and the ancestor of the Penitus Oculatus hero, ''Aquilara Valerius. Background Varian Aquilarios is the son of Count Carolus Aquilarios. Varian came to power in 2E 598 and reigned for several decades before his eventual death as a monarch during his assassination. Varian's reign was marked by great change over Cyrodiil, as the Empire moved further towards becoming a fully unified state spread across the land. Biography '''Early Life Varian Aquilarios assumed the title of Emperor of Cyrodiil when his father, Carolus Aquilarios went missing. At the time of Carolus's absence, Cyrodiil was in the midst of a long process of unification between the land, and was close to becoming a fully fledged confederation state. Varian, at the age of 22, sought to continue this integration by pursuing bold, aggressive policies within the Empire and on its fringes. Varian saw the corruption of Cyrodiil. His quest for his rightful place as Emperor began. The Quest for the Ruby Throne In many years the Ruby throne was fought for in a war. Varian gathered soldiers and the remaining legionnaires to claim his throne as the last Aquilarios. He broke into the Imperial City and chased away the three alliances whom fought for the Ruby throne long enough. Varian had seen enough disgrace in the Imperial race and how they suffered, no city, no home, no food for the children. This would end when Varian ran into the throne room. An Emperor's Life The early decades of Emperor Varian's life were marked by aggressive expansion and consolidation of Imperial influence throughout the Empire, especially in the east parts of the land. There, the Empire's powers were limited, Imperial culture was weak, and native customs and traditions were strong and staunchly opposed to assimilation. During this period, Varian greatly benefited from the arcane support and shrewd council of his close adviser, the Imperial Battlemage Clavius Tharn. Varian was married to Sevara Valerius. ''Though a beautiful and charming woman who was much loved and admired by the people, the Empress in private was a deeply loving, funny, ambitious, and humourus person. With Sevara Valerius he got a son named ''Severus Valerius, who succeded him to the throne. Politics During his time as ruler he brought the enemies of Cyrodiil on their knees and strictly engaged with the politics of the Elder Council. Varian made sure of that Imperials will never again suffer by deceases, starvations, crimes. Varian brought swift judgements to the Empire. Criminals and traitours were immediatly executed and some jailed, if lucky. Emperor Varian put great efforts on the citizens of the Imperial City and Cyrodiil, he was the most loved person in Cyrodiil. The Emperor also had outposts around Cyrodiil for the Imperial Legion, sometimes he went to visit them and on the way he stopped by in different small-towns, villages and cities around Cyrodiil to visit and to let the Imperial people see him in person. Assassination Varian ruled for over thirty-five years. His Empire were happier than ever and so was his people. One night at the Cyrodiilic Outpost outside Kvatch, Varian was assassinated after defeating Dominion raiders and scouts. The Dominion soldiers were knocked out, one Thalmor scout found a perfect moment to end the Emperor's life, and he took that chance. The Thalmor scout shot an arrow on the Emperor's back and then walked to him to finish it. Emperor Varian Aquilarios's reign over Cyrodiil had come to an end. Succession Funeral The Empress Regent Arguements for the Ruby Throne Clavius Tharn